cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caitlin Darach
, , |image = CaitlinDarach.PNG |order = 1st Monarch of Disparu |party = |term_start = 28 February 2009 |term_end = 1 August 2009 |predecessor = Newly established |successor = Lance Pikachurin |order2 = |term_start2 = 28 September 2005 |term_end2 = 12 January 2009 |predecessor2 = |successor2 = Abolished |birth_date = 12 June 1968 |spouse = Perenus Darach |birth_place = Montreal, , |death_date = 1 August 2009 |death_place = Jubilife, CO, Disparu |religion = |signature = CaitlinDarachSignature.svg |rhouse = House of Darach }} Caitlin Darach I (12 June 1968 - 1 August 2009), also known as Caitlin I, was the first Monarch of Disparu until her death in 2009. She was formally styled as Her Majesty, Caitlin Darach I, Queen of Disparu, Chatelaine of Château Eterna. She was also the until 26 February 2009, and was also a recipient of the . Early life Darach was born at Montreal, on 12 June 1968 to a father of English decent and a German mother. The Darach family historians state that Darach's parents met in , on 1950, five years after the end of . The couple stayed in East Germany until 1961, when the was built. The couple defected from East Germany before most of the wall was built and immigrated to Canada. The couple eventually settled in Montreal. Darach grew up in Montreal and studied at a French public school before graduating in 1985. Darach then enrolled at the to study the English and French languages and literature studies. She received a degree in the English and French languages in 1990. Darach was fluent in , and , and can read and write . After graduating in the University of Montreal in 1990, Darach worked for a non-profit organization that helped immigrants to settle into . Darach became a professor in English and French. She left this profession in 1995. Journalism Darach became a reporter and broadcaster for the (now known as the Disparu News Network). Darach hosted several news programs, such as . Darach also produced documentaries that aired on the CBC, such as Confederation Report. While working as a journalist, Darach met and befriended Lance Pikachurin, who would become the future Chancellor of Disparu. Politics Darach became Governor General of Canada on 28 September 2005, after Queen Elizabeth II approved Darach as the successor to the position of Governor General, who was recommended by . Darach has done several things for Canada during her time as Governor General. Darach played an important part in the creation of Disparu. After the Quebec Referendum of 2006, where she was on the "Yes" side, Darach suggested that the Disparu Committee should be created in order to increase support for the Yes side. Darach became the Committee's , and helped other Committee members in their tasks. Death Darach was assassinated during her visit to Jubilife on 1 August 2009. Eye-witness accounts report that Darach was shot two times as her motorcade drove down Jubilife's Main Street. Darach was fatally wounded, and died en route to the nearest hospital. See Darach Crisis for more information. After her death and , Darach's remains were moved to the in Canalave in order to until her funeral on 8 August 2009. Darach was finally moved to her final resting place on 8 August 2009, after a mass attended by all Disparuean Members of Parliament, Senators, Darach's relatives and friends, Rabbitshia Karrots and Longus Girrafus. Trivia * Darach is depicted on the Disparuean $10 bill. * Darach International Airport, the main airport of Jubilife and a hub of aeroDisparu, is named after Darach. Category:Politicians Category:Individuals Category:People of Disparu Category:Politicians of Disparu